conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Katian
Overview Katian language (Katialang) is an latin-american language. it was influenced by english, chinese, japanese and spanish in different aspects =Setting= Writing system Katian language uses the latin characters, with some addings from polish letters. that is why it is recommended to write katian using a polish keyboard layout. consonats: m(mei) f(fei) n(nam) ł(łam) b(bi) p(pi) s(sa) z(mza) ś(śei) ź(źei) g(gen) ć(ćen) h(hey) d(dey) l(lak) r(rak) vowels: a(ai) e(ei) i(ia) o(oi) u(ue) y(hya)ą(ą) ę(ę) 1. this letter "ł" sounds like the "ñ" of spanish language. 2. this letter "ś" sounds like the sh of english. 3. this letter "ź" sounds like the chinese zh. 4. this letter "ć" sunds like the english ch. as in "church". 5. this vowel "ą" sounds like "eia". 6. this vowel "ę" sounds like "eui". 7. this letter "z" suonds like a double s (ss), a long s. 8. this letter "r" sounds like the japanese r. =Basic Grammar= Verbs: they generally go after the subject, they generally have a conjunction called the -fą form (fą mamufą). which turn them into nouns with a similar meaning. examples are given here: hadami= to speak - hadafą= conversation, speaking. źatmi= to write- źatfą= writing. the inflection consists of replacing the "mi" sylable of the end that every verb has with "fą". here we have an example when both forms of a verb are used together: kuri mamumi mąłu mamufą- this is my way to be. the following inflections are a result of a japanese influence in katian language: negatige inflection: the "mi" sylable at the end of the verb is replaced with "źą". hadami = hadaźą to speak = not to speak past (and participle) tense: the "mi" sylable at the end of the verb is replaced with "pamu". hadami = hadapamu to speak = spoke/spoken future tense: the "mi" sylable at the end of the verb is replaced with "fami" hadami = hadafami to speak = will speak "should" suffix: add the "tćini" suffix to the whole verb: hadami = hadamitćini to speak = should speak "would" suffix: add the "kfimu" suffix to the whole verb: hadami = hadamikfimu to speak = would speak "let's" inflection: the "mi" sylable at the end of the verb is repalced with "śo". hadami = hadaśo to speak = let's speak request inflection: there are three kinds of request. the normal, the educated and the vulgar, you replace the "mi" sylable at the end of the verb with. as they have an abreviated form, they will be written after the replacing words: normal: hadamitende / speak mitende /miten (hadamiten) educated: hadamitenśuan / please, speak mitenśuan /mśuan (hadamśuan) vulgar: hadamitetai / fucking speak! mitetai /mitai (hadamitai) if you would put a a negative past, future, should, would, let's or request. zou put the verb in negative form first and add the other word as a suffix. hadaźąpamu = did not speak Adjectives: all the adjectives in katian end up with the sylable "źi" and all the adjectives have an inflection called the "śu form" (śu mamufą)which turn them into nouns. here zou get some examples: lamaźi = lamaśu little / a little hakaźi = hakaśu stupid / stupidity Nouns: there are two types of nouns for the pluralization: the universal nouns (ućuźi naumśi)and the y nouns (hya naumśi). the universal nouns: all nouns which do not end up with y. the pluraliyation of these is just adding the "śi" suffix. łami = cat łamiśi = cats paśu = person paśuśi = people the y nouns: all those nouns that end up with y. you replace the y at the end with a z. these are some examples: problemy = problem problemz = problems ćumy = situation ćumz = situations relative particle =Dictionary= ... =Example text= katiapa idepaśi łu nakhadafą baśa bazta mąłu lapamu paśuta łu baśa bazta. Kami kiemi subzy dayśuśi, pidąśuśi mu zadśuśi. Śeiłu bazta mu koko mamumi hayźimaz konfą. Śei mamumi subzy nakśu łu rapta. Suri bazta bymi mamumi mąłu tomo . mąłu lapamu paśuta midami koufkuźi mu nakźi. Śeiłu talenty mamumi mąłu koko łu ramźimaz. Suri mamuźą lihez, pęr mamufami fantaztźimaru. Mą śitmi mą śępamu lamaśu. Pęr mari lamaźi ćumyśi śyumi mąśi koufmi mu ihąmi mari tokiśi pankian kuri kanruźin mamumi mari kuźinśi mu umiśi, py kuźin mamumi mari lamaźi źiśiśi, py źiśi mamumi mari lamaźi idepaśiśi, py idepaśi mamumi mari lamaźi rimaśi. Pyźanśyde rimaśi mamumi mąśilu kanruźin. Igąfen śołourita- Pertam, Katia (1945) Category:Languages